


Pocky

by Potato_17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ellie just wants Charles and Henry to kiss, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm in a hurry while writing this, I'm really sorry if this fanfic looks so bad, I'm writing this when there's an online class, M/M, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_17/pseuds/Potato_17
Summary: Charles and Henry are bored.Ellie comes and offers them a game
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this when there's an online class, I don't know why...

Henry leaned back on the sofa while watching television and also hugged Charles who was sitting on his lap and leaning on Henry's body. Their expressions both looked bored and tired. Not long after, Ellie came with a bag of food and she saw the two men on the sofa looking not excited, Ellie laughed amused seeing them then she walked over to the sofa.

"What is wrong? You guys aren't excited at all today. " said Ellie as she put her shopping bag on the table.

Charles, who saw that his friend had returned from shopping, could only sigh, he was too lazy to move, let alone release Henry's embrace.

"Bored ..." said Charles in a weak tone.

Henry nodded in agreement at what Charles said just now, he looked at Ellie, his expression not much different from Charles' just now. Ellie who saw them could only shake her head. The woman then took something in her shopping bag, Henry and Charles who saw Ellie was looking for something began to be curious.

"What are you looking for Ellie?" Asked Charles.

"Hmm, because you guys are bored ... I happen to know a good game to get rid of boredom~" Ellie smirked at the two of them.

Henry and Charles gave each other a confused look. They didn't understand what Ellie meant by that.

"This is it!"

Hearing Ellie's excited voice made the two men look at her and they saw a packet of food in Ellie's hand.

"Uuh ...?" Henry glanced at Ellie while pointing at something in Ellie's hand.

Ellie could only shake her head at the strange looks from her two friends then the woman sighed.

“You guys didn't know? It's pocky…! ”

Henry and Charles just shook their heads in ignorance. Ellie rolled her eyes when she saw the two men shaking their heads. Then Ellie unwrapped the food and gave a stick of pocky to Henry and the man saw the food in his hand.

"Oh thanks, Ell-"

“You have to share that one stick of pocky with Charles. That's the way to play it. "

Not finished Henry speaking, Ellie immediately cut off his words. You can see the woman smiled proudly at them. Charles and Henry who heard Ellie just looked back at each other then both shrugged.

"Sure."

Henry then casually broke the pocky into two pieces, one part he gave to Charles.

"Here it is, Charles"

"Thanks, Henry!"

Charles then accepted the biscuit slice happily and they both ate the pocky. Ellie who saw the scene in front of him just now made him furious with an annoyed smile, he clenched his hands together.

_'These two idiots…!'_

"That's not the way to play it, you idiot!!"

Ellie wanted to pinch them both this time, when she wanted to get closer, Charles suddenly raised his hand, trying to stop Ellie.

"But you said 'sharing', right, Henry?"

Charles then looked at Henry but then he was surprised when Henry grabbed his cheek.

"Uh, Henry ...?"

Henry's face drew closer to Charles'. Ellie saw the two men getting closer to each other made her excited. Charles' face heated up, seeing their position getting closer, especially Henry's face looked so serious.

_'Come on, Henry… do it now…!'_

Then Henry casually cleaned up the pocky crumbs that were on Charles' cheek. Henry smirk at Charles makes the pilot startled again, his face looks very red because of Henry's actions just now and Ellie facepalm when she saw the behavior of her two friends.

"Your cheeks look dirty ... so I clean it ..."

Charles, who heard Henry then laughed softly. "I thought you were going to do something strange ..."

Henry just smiled mischievously at Charles then he hugged the pilot tightly making Charles chuckle softly at Henry's actions.

“You guys are kidding right?! I can't believe it!" shouted Ellie, slamming the pocky in her hand onto the table.

The two men saw Ellie leave with her shopping bag. Unknown to Ellie Henry began to smirk. He saw Charles pick up the pocky that Ellie had slammed.

"Instead of being thrown away better at eating it, do you still want it, Henry?"

Henry nodded at Charles' offer, he saw that Charles had already bite one pocky and Henry had bit the end of the other pocky. Both of their faces flushed. They started biting the pocky slowly and brought their faces even closer. Only one bite left-

"Hmm?"

Charles and Henry then look at you quite annoyed and they then cover the camera screen with their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this fanfic look so messed up.


End file.
